whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd, also known as Red Robin, was the second boy to done the tights of Robin. After starting as a street urchin in Gotham City that stole to get by, he got lucky in his choices when he tried to steal the tires of the Batmobile. After a short time in a military school, he was brought in as the replacement Robin for Dick Grayson. He served as Robin until he died. Due to some reality-changing made by Superman-Prime, however, he managed to be resurrected, and came back evil as Red Hood II, the former alias of the Joker, promptly setting off to defeat Batman and the Joker. After this, however, he developed a serious case Hero/Villain Transfer Syndrome, which would turn his life into chaos. The Street Punk Jason Todd was born to a young mother who got knocked up prom night. Afraid, she dropped young Jason Todd into the nearest trash can and made a run for it, not even bothering to look back. Within three days, an elderly couple found the young Jason Todd in the bin, and brought him into their home. Jason Todd spent 5 years with this family. For a long amount of time, Jason survived off stealing from everyone and anyone that crossed his path. Eventually, he chose to steal from Batman himself, which lead to his short period of time in military school. Military School and the Bat When the Batman found Jason steeling the tires off the batmobile, his initial reaction was to stick a pencil in his eye. Y'know, see if he learned his lesson then. But Todd began throwing verbal threats at Batman, and he decided that the kid had spunk. Maybe one day he'd be sidekick material. But at that moment, Dick Grayson was still his protege. And lets face it, he had a lot more experience. But Dick was getting to old for Batman. So, Bruce Wayne signed him up for military school, sort of as a way to keep him as a back up Robin, just in case things went wrong with Dick. But Batman didn't pay attention to the way Jason Todd acted in there. And thats perhaps why the caped crusader never saw Todd's hatred until it was too late. When he arrived, a big, fat kid decided to make him his bitch. At first, Jason just avoided the kid, but eventually, he was cornered. What, you thought Nightwing was the only former Robin to be raped? At least his was sexy rape. Anywho, the next day the fat kid tried it again, but Jason was waiting for him. When the kid tried to approach him, he stated he had a present for him. He then proceeded to Sharpen his pencil with the kids skull. The Doctors at the Military school diagnosed him with a mild case off Good/Bad Recognition Disorder. It was the early onset of a disease called the Hero/Villain Transfer Syndrome. This disease, in its early stages, blurred the lines between good and bad. But a traumatic event or decades without medication could cause this to become a full case of Hero/Villain Transfer Syndrome. In that case, he'd unknowingly do evil things in the name of being a hero. Not an Anti-hero, just a murderer who fancies himself a good guy. Kind of like Jack Nicholson in The Shining.... Okay, maybe not so much. Anyway, they put Todd on some medications to control his Syndrome, and it worked for a while. But after about three years of being at the Military School, learning to kick ass in a safe environment, Bruce came to get Jason. Dick had split to become his own hero, and batman needed a new sidekick. Unfortunately for him, he signed Jason out of the school with such speed, they never got to tell him of Jason's disorder, and he left without any medication. Whoopsies. His days as Robin It wasn't long before Todd was in tights and on the streets for Batman. His first few missions included going up against long time enemy of the Bat, Two-Face. While Jason had no former knowledge of Two-Face, he dug up some information on him in the Bat-Cave. But his disease was already beginning to act up. Todd flew into a fit of rage. When they next encountered Two-Face, he kicked him in the balls, grabbed a crowbar, put it to his neck, and started strangling him. batman struggled to get him off of Two-Face, only just managing to let the burnt faced villain walk away with his life. Batman lectured Jason on what a superheros sidekick should and shouldn't do, but Todd was quite pleased he made Harvey squirm like the worm he was. He pretended to pay attention to Batman, and made some such agreement about justice, and blah blah blah blah. Batman would soon come to learn that he'd have to deal with Jason's outbursts of rage. His Disorder was getting worse. Most often, they'd hunt down a band of criminals, and his new Robin would critically injure one or more of them. He'd get lectured and grounded, but the kid would sneak out anyway. There was one particular case where Jason got himself into more trouble than ever before. The son of a Diplomat was raping young women in Gotham City. The Dynamic Duo chased down some leads, but would soon find out that the guy would get off after his father pulled some strings. Jason refused to put up with such a thing, remembering the fat kids constant belittling of him. So he lured him to a vacant rooftop, and pushed him to his death. batman found him at the tail end of his endeavor, and asked why Jason would do such a thing. He laughed, and told the batman "I just slipped. Chill out old man!" The batman believed him, but kept a mental note of the incident. Some people are way to forgiving. Teen Titans and Jason's Death At one point, Jason was approached by Nightwing. Nightwing asked him to impersonate Dick as a Teen Titan, so the former Robin could get away from all the Drinking and Drugs. Jason came into Titans tower with no goals. But he left a very different man. He experimented with drugs and booze throughout his stay. The Titans were the capitol of the Sidekick world for doing whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. He took a shine to Vodka and Cocaine during that period. He'd return home to Gotham during the week to find the ol' Bat bringing him down. He was constantly being told "Don't throw the bad guys into trucks, Robin!" and "Don't steal the bad guys Coke, Robin!", and even "Don't fuck the street whores after we save them, Robin!" Yes, pretending to be Nightwing was a lot of fun. But it couldn't last forever. Eventually, the Titan known as Starfire thought that Nightwing had changed. That he was more fun, and that she'd give him another chance at having sex with the fine alien. Starfire, however, caught on that it wasn't Nightwing. Because every time they had had sex before, he'd cry his eyes out after he reached his peak. And that was after three minutes. No, this wasn't their "team leader". This was an impostor. And suddenly, Starfire decides that this is the moment in her life where she'd pretend to have some self respect. She chased Todd out of Titans tower, and forced him back to Gotham. Then, the former President Yuriev inhabited the body of a pothead and bashed Jason over the head with a bong. While Jason was unconscious, Yuriev took his DNA and made a clone with another variant of Jason's Hero/Villain Transfer Syndrome. With Jason addicted to blow now, Batman had no choice but to suspend him from active duty, and take his mask and tights. Jason decided to head back to his makeshift home in the streets, only to find that a hobo was living there. The hobo was a pale fellow, and looked like some sort of an ape. He chuckled and said to Todd that his best bet to get the affection of the Dark Knight back would be to go after his archenemy. And so, Jason Todd was manipulated by this old creature into going after the Joker. he stormed the Joker's stronghold with a bottle of Vodka in one hand, and a batarang in the other, barely coherent. The Joker took pity on this fool, and warned him away. But Todd threw a batarang at him. The Joker isn't one to be meddled with. The Joker picked up a crowbar and beat the life out of Jason Todd. Then, realizing he had a way to get at the Bat, he strapped a bomb to his headquarters, with Todd attached, and set a timer. When Batman arrived to save his partner, the bomb had already gone off. Don't Fuck with the Joker. Return from the Dead After Superboy-Prime screwed up the multiverse, Jason's corpse was suddenly reanimated for no apparent reason. He struggled to tear himself out of his grave. This traumatic experience blew his Her/Villain syndrome into overload, driving him literally insane. As he rose out of his grave, he was met by the face of the Pale Old Man. The Old man nursed him back to health. Jason soon discovered that he had been dead for close to a decade, and that life had gone on. Batman had gotten another sidekick, Joker was still at large, and F.R.I.E.N.Ds had been canceled. Jason was infuriated by these discoveries. He couldn't understand why Friends could be canceled! It was the most popular show on TV! And Ross and Rachel were meant for each other! And what about Smelly Cat? Had the album every gone multi-platinum? Oh, and then there was the situation with Batman replacing him... The Old Man told Jason a story of the first time Batman and the Joker had met. The joker had been known as The Red Hood, and was a small tie crook. Batman engaged him in combat and dumped him into the acids conveniently placed below them, making him what he was today. Jason decided that he would have to take on the Underworld of Gotham. He set up some fake arms movements so the Bat would notice, and fall into a trap. He gets out, and looks around, while Todd, newly dubbed The Red Hood, puts a bomb on the inside of the Caped Crusaders car. But his syndrome attacked again, and he had second thoughts. This wasn't good enough, he decided. He wanted his former mentor to know who had killed him. So, Todd spends a year or two running around the world, learning combat techniques, assassination techniques, and even some level 3 magic from D & D, all in the name of his revenge. A bad guy named Hush approached Todd one day with an enticing offer: To play a battle of whits against the Protector of Gotham. Himself and Clayface would be put up against Batman and Robin in a battle to the death. Todd decides this is a good time to screw with the Bats mind. As the Batman fought off Clayface, Jason took Tim Drake. He threw him into the back of a van and had a sit down with this supposed boy wonder. He figured Tim deserved to know that his "mentor" would one day abandon him, just as he did Jason. But Tim said that Jason was a coward and a pussy, and that was why he was left behind. Because he couldn't get the job done any way but by his own rules. He couldn't play detective and crime fighter. Jason was shaken by these words. When the Bat found them, he had a knife to the young boys throat. Bruce was surprised, to say the least, that his former protege was alive, much less here. Right then Clayface decided to up the Ante. He turned into Jason, as well. But Jason, his illness stirring again, became uninterested. He shed his former Robin mask and left, heading for Blüdhaven. Quarrels with the Criminal Underworld Jason Todd's disorder was out of control. When he left the bat and the bird that night, he decided to go to the criminal element of the city and see what could be done there. He quickly discovered that Grover Maroni controlled most of the illegal sales in Gotham itself. The Maroni family, also known as the Sesame Street Gang. He was responsible for a lot of the pain in the city, and Jason, this time as a semi-hero, decided it was time to act. He stormed the building with an M16 with a Grenade Launcher, lighting up the place. First he killed the guards, then took the elevator up. He killed some more guards when the elevator stalled. Then he ran up some steps and killed some more guards, bladadadadadblah. Just think of a video game sequence and you'll get the picture. its just not as fun in words. When The Red Hood reached the top floor, he found Grover and Kermit Bertinelli in a meeting. he pronounced they were both under arrest, and they laughed at him. Switching persona's once more, he mutilated Kermit like a frog, and burned Grover alive. The butler cowered in fear nearby, but he let him live, instead citing himself the new head of the Sesame Street Mafia. The only group that rivaled The Red Hoods new Sesame street Mafia was, oddly enough, a guy named The Black Mask, and his gang in Blüdhaven. So far, the group had been left relatively unchecked. Sure, Nightwing was fighting them, but... Like we said, relatively unchecked. But The Red Hood had a plan. He stole a box of Kryptonite off of The Black Mask. He lured the batman in to take it, but suddenly became a pansy and avoided the fight, saying he was "just getting the lay of the land" But his disease was getting worse. He was becoming more out of control at every moment. And he was pissing green... ...not that that's relevant to this story. Final vengeance, and haunting spirit Jasons body was going into hyper drive. He was having seizures on a regular basis, and he was back on the blow. This combination of events caused Jason to do something rash: kidnap the Joker. He lured Batman to his most feared place, Crime Alley, and asked him why The Dark Knight had not avenged him. Batman tried to explain that he would not take a life. So, Jason gave him an ultimatum. He threw batman a gun, and placed one to the Jokers head. Either he shot Jason in the head within the count of three, or the Joker died. God has a funny way of fucking with guys that are reborn for no good reason. When Jason counted one, the fake Joker in his arms, also known as the Pale man who had manipulated him, signaled explosives in the buildings nearbye. When two would come, Jason had a seizure. And two and a half, The Joker Wannabe stabbed him threw the heart. At two and three quarters, Jason let off a shot, killing the fake, ape like Joker. And at three, Batman stood over this, utterly confused. You see, God was pissed off that day. The Devil was screwing up his balance with this idiotic Superboy-Primes immense powers. So, God couldn't take it anymore. The Devil had been manipulating Jason Todd as the Joker Wannabe. But nobody impersonates the Joker, and nobody Fucks with God. Nevertheless, he lives on as a haunting spirit. Dick Grayson saw him after the Batmans death, as another, feuding Batman. Tim fought an aura of him as an older version of the Robin. Bruce can't have wet dreams without his bloodied body appearing at his bedside. In these senses, Jason Todd lives on. But thank god he's dead, right? I mean, if he had survived, stupid shit like this could have happened. And none of us want that, right? External Links * Jason Todd at the DC Database Category:Males Category:Things that make Bruce Wayne cry Category:Characters who suffer from Hero/Villain transfer syndrome Category:Sufferers of workplace bullying Category:Teen Titans Category:UnDC‎